Kiss Curls
by StarChild x
Summary: A group of short stories of Spock and Uhura pondering the miracle they have created as their child grows up ...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I'm Heartbroken that I don't own StarTrek ....one can but dream. I also do not own 'Hushabye Mountain'. It's always been a favourite of mine and I thought it suited the story so I borrowed it. X**

**Translations are provided in brackets next to the Vulcan phrases. **

**-----------------------------**

**Kiss Curls.**

**By StarChild x**

The small infant lay tenderly on her mother's abdomen, tiny little fingers curled tightly into minute fists. She made no sound except for the coo of contentment as she her voice low, Uhura sang a lullaby, in fact her favourite lullaby which her grandmother used to sing to her as a small child.

_A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain  
Softly blows o'er lullaby bay.  
It fills the sails of boats that are waiting--  
Waiting to sail your worries away.  
It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain  
And your boat waits down by the key._

Nyota smiled as the child stirred, opened her dark brown eyes and gazed unfocused at her mother. Stroking the soft kiss curls that framed the small beautiful face, she continued......

_The winds of night so softly are sighing--  
Soon they will fly your troubles to sea.  
So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain.  
Wave good-bye to cares of the day.  
And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain  
Sail far away from lullaby bay._

"Shacha wanimo kotai aiya." (Hello my little Star) Uhura whispered in Vulcan as her daughter wriggled. "Yako itisha yanamo mekino?"(Where is your father?).

"Wani ra tako itisha" (I am here) a voice announced from the doorway. "Is Amanda hungry?" Spock asked, reverting to human speech.

"Hopefully not, I only fed her half an hour ago. How long have you been here?" Uhura smiled as Spock knelt beside her.

"Your lullaby was delightful." he responded simply.

"Isn't she beautiful, Spock." Uhura whispered as she ran her fingers down her daughter's smooth back, from the nape of the neck to the top of the diaper.

"Indeed" Spock spoke softly as he continued to kneel beside the sofa on which his wife lay.

Uhura smiled, cupping his cheek with her free hand, tracing his lips gently with her fingers. Spock didn't need to speak of his attachment to his daughter – it was evident enough – the nights spent sitting next to the crib and watching Amanda sleep and running his fingers delicately through her curls, unaware that Uhura quietly observed from the bed.

"The child has your mouth." Spock murmured as he watched his daughter who had fallen to sleep once again, content. Uhura could recognise the pride and devotion in his dark human eyes. No matter how Vulcan he tried to be, his eyes betrayed his human feelings.

"She also has your eyes and ears." She added whilst tracing the child's tiny delicate and slightly pointed ears through thick black kiss curls.

**---------------------------------**

**Please R&R. xx**


	2. Ten little fingers, ten little toes

**Disclaimer – Yep I'm still heartbroken that I don't own Star Trek....**

**Thank you for your lovely reviews for my last chapter. **

A/N - I like to think that Spock would whisper endearments to his daughter - he is half human after all! lol x

Thank you CardinalinNight for your much appreciated feedback - i must have overlooked that word, lol x

Translation are in brackets next to Vulcan phrases for easier reading.

----------------------------------------------------------

**Ten little fingers, Ten little Toes.**

**By StarChildx**

In the slightly lit corner of the bedroom, Spock sat watching his infant daughter roll over from her side onto her back in her sleep, her little plump cheeks flushed. McCoy had performed the usual checkups a few days prior and advised that Amanda was beginning the early stage of teething and such restlessness would be expected.

"Nemusha, ainama kotai aiya." _(Sleep beautiful little star)_ Spock whispered his endearments in Vulcan, the only person who would understand was asleep in the bed next to him, so there was no threat of being considered out of character or to be teased by other members of staff, he could be himself around Nyota and Amanda in the confines of their quarters.

Gently placing his forefinger into the sleeping infant's mouth as he had noted Uhura perform several times the last day or so, Spock ran his finger across her gum line to check if a new tooth had cut through.

"Semara" _(Facinating)_ Spock whispered as Amanda began to suckle his finger softly. A small pang in his heart drew him to lean closer and gently kiss Amanda on her flushed cheek, he had been thinking about his mother and how much she would have adored her first grandchild. A small hint of a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as Amanda curled her small delicate fingers around his index finger and held on tightly.

"Yana Itisha fikharu!" _(you are strong)_ he exclaimed as Amanda slowly opened her eyes and gazed at him with large dark eyes framed with long thick black lashes. Her focus was now fixed intensely on her father. She gurgled in delight.

"Mekina itisha nemusha." _(mother is sleeping)_ Spock whispered whilst rubbing his fingers across the soles of her small feet, Spock gently tickled her small toes and noted for the umpteenth time how perfectly formed they really were –cute little toe nails and small tiny ankles.

Spock, having located the small tube of the soothing lotion that McCoy had provided, gently applied it to her gums. Leaning over the crib, he made sure Amanda was comfortably tucked in for the night. "Moi iru kotai yanasu, moi iru kotai panasu." _(Good night little fingers, good night little toes)_ He whispered before returning to bed.

----------------------------------------------------------

**Please R&R – If you have any requests for further chapters...please let me know... xx **


	3. The Most Precious Gift

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, Uhura or Spock.**

**This is for everyone who loves the Spock/Uhura relationship as much as I do! X Translations from Vulcan are in brackets.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Most Precious Gift.**

**By StarChildx**

Upon entering her quarters, Uhura noted her surroundings were strangely quiet. Her shift had seemed to last forever and was grateful to be back home.

_Spock must have finally managed to get Amanda to sleep. _She thought as she tiptoed across the lounge to the bedroom. Smiling, she noted Spock sleeping on the bed, slightly propped up by one of the pillows, with Amanda lying on his chest, snuggling close.

Turning away to undress into her sleepwear, Uhura couldn't help but steal a second glance. Spock's right hand was gently resting on his daughter's small back; his left arm was stretched out across Uhura's side of the bed. Amanda's small hands held onto Spock's t-shirt tightly, her dark Vulcan eyebrows arched as she dreamt.

"Toi ra nanuto itisha ta?" (what time is it_?)_ A voice suddenly broke the silence.

"It's 2100 hours –Kirk let me finish slightly earlier tonight." Uhura smiled as she pulled her nightdress over her head. "I apologise if I disturbed you." She whispered, not wanting to wake her daughter.

"There is no need to apologise Nyota, I assure you that I was only lightly sleeping. This little one was trying to stay awake to see you, but I see that we both must have nodded off." Spock indicated to his ever sleeping daughter. "She sleeps for quite some time – maybe she has a sleeping illness?" he questioned, his eyebrow raised.

"I spoke to McCoy about it earlier, there's nothing to worry about – as a baby grows they tend to sleep less hours. I'm rather grateful we don't have a baby that cries into the night to be honest." Uhura replied gently toying with Amanda's dark curls with her long elegant fingers.

"That is a logical viewpoint" Spock replied as the baby moved slightly. "However as a Vulcan I do not need the amount of rest that you require, if she wakes in the night, I will attend to her." He offered, his free hand running though Uhura's ponytail.

"Even you need rest, Spock." Uhura smiled affectionately as she gently eased Amanda from Spock's chest and held her close, feeling the child's heartbeat through the mini Starfleet babygro – courtesy of Jim Kirk.

"Neymaio Spock."(Thank you Spock) Uhura leant towards Spock and kissed him on the cheek.

"Kara?" (Why?) Spock asked as he watched Uhura place Amanda into the crib.

"For giving me the most precious gift of all." She whispered as she drew close to him, so close that she could smell the sweet baby aroma that lingered on his clothes.

"It is I who should be thanking you Nyota ." Spock replied softly as they lay back in the darkness, enveloped in each other arms.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please R&R and let me know what you think xx**


	4. Bath Time

**A/N - I've reloaded this like my other chapters - I've added translations next to the Vulcan phrases in brackets - for easier reading.**

**-------------------------------------------------**

**Bath Time.**

**By StarChildx**

"This little piggy went to market" Uhura sang as she gently tickled Amanda's big toe. She had to admit to herself that she enjoyed bath time just as much as her infant daughter.

"This little piggy stayed at home" she continued, moving onto the next tiny digit, unaware that Spock observed from the doorway, the ghost of a smile toying at his mouth, he had been reviewing a few of the daily reports but grew intrigued at the commotion taking place in the bathroom.

"This little piggy had roast beef." Uhura smiled as Amanda gurgled with delight, sucking on her favourite sponge. "This little piggy had none, and this little piggy went – 'wee wee wee'....."

"All the way home..." Spock interrupted as he knelt down next to the bathtub; his eyebrow arched with intrigue.

"I take it that you have actually read those nursery rhyme books Scotty gave us!" Uhura laughed in amazement as she gently wiped a sterile cotton ball moistened in warm water over Amanda's button nose, causing the child to giggle.

"I considered it only logical to familiarize myself with such nursery rhymes." Spock spoke softly as he assisted by washing Amanda's small arms and made sure they were well rinsed before Amanda attempted to place her fist into her mouth. "May I complete Amanda's bathing process?" he asked as he gently supported the baby's neck and head with his hand, securely in a semi reclining position.

"Of course Spock, I have cramp in my feet and I must admit I was getting slightly uncomfortable." Uhura stood up as the pins and needles sensation travelled up her legs. Moving closer to Spock she kissed his cheek and headed toward the kitchen.

"Yana ra yatomi ro itisha ta kotai ana?" (_Are you cold little one?)_ Spock asked as he noticed a few goose pimples appear on Amanda's dark skin, while he washed her black curls with the most delicate of baby shampoo.

Uhura watched silently as Spock gathered Amanda into his strong arms and wrapped the softest towel he could locate, around her small body. She enjoyed watching Spock spend such valuable and intimate time with their daughter; Amanda was indeed the apple of her father's eye.

"Nemusha, nemusha kotai aiya." (_Sleep, sleep little star_) She heard Spock lovingly murmur as he completed clothing the now sleepy infant in a new, clean babygro. Without disturbing the object of his affection, he placed Amanda into her crib and kissed her goodnight.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please R & R xx Thank you all for such great reviews! x**


	5. Patacake, patacake, baker's man

**Disclaimer - I wish I owned Zachary Quinto, Spock/Uhura and Star Trek.....oh well I'll keep dreaming.....lolx**

A/N I've added translations in brackets next to any Vulcan phrases –for better reading.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Pat-a-cake, pat-a-cake, baker's man.**

**By StarChildx**

Applying the final fastening to Amanda's diaper, Uhura gently placed a lovely lilac cotton dress over her child's head and eased her small chubby arms through the holes.

"Who's a good little girl?" she asked as Amanda giggled in delight. "Who's a cheeky, cheeky little girl?"

Amanda smiled as she wriggled on the bed, sucking the fingers of her left hand, while her right held tightly onto her favourite soft toy.

"Mommy's going to take you to see daddy in the mess hall." Uhura spoke softly as she attempted to tie a matching small lilac ribbon into Amanda's hair before leaving their quarters. "Shall I sing you a nursery rhyme while mommy carries you?" Uhura asked as they entered the turbolift.

"_Pat a cake, Pat a cake, baker's man. Bake me a cake as fast as you can" _Uhura sang as she playfully lifted up Amanda's dress as they continued their journey. Uhura tickled Amanda's smooth stomach, causing her to chuckle hysterically.

"_Pat it and prick it and mark it with a 'B', and put it in the oven for Baby and me." _She continued as Amanda clapped her hands together, mirroring her own actions.

"Who's a clever girl!" Uhura softly spoke in amazement as she had never seen Amanda perform during a recital of the nursery rhyme before. Even though it was the smallest of actions, she felt the glow of pride penetrate her heart. Looking into the child's dark eyes, she noted that they were lined with tears of contentment. "Let's go and show daddy what his little star can do." She smiled as they exited the lift and headed towards the mess hall.

-------

Spock sat alone, reading a book of Vulcan verses. Upon noting the recognizable chuckle of his daughter, he glanced up from his book.

"Moi woku?" (Good book?) Uhura asked as she glanced at the well worn paperback her husband had been reading until her arrival.

"Ha, woku ra samara ro itisha." (yes, the book is interesting_)_ Spock replied, placing it down on the table as his wife passed Amanda over to him to hold. "Are you both well?" he asked, his eyes showing concern.

"Yes, we are both quite well. Amanda's got something to show you." Uhura responded tickling their daughter's chin affectionately.

"Noto ta?" _(_Really?)Spock spoke intrigued, his eyebrow raised. Silently, he watched as his wife recited the nursery rhyme. Instead of clapping her hands as she did previously, Amanda buried her face into her father's shoulder.

"Oh Amanda!" Uhura sighed in disappointment. "Why didn't you clap like last time?" she asked.

"From my observation Nyota, children rarely perform on demand." Spock replied with a faint smile of what could be passed at amusement. "Never mind, there'll be a next time." He whispered softly into Amanda's ear.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please R & R – I'm really enjoying writing these little chapters! x**


	6. Temper Tantrums

**Disclaimer - I don't own Star Trek, Uhura, Spock or little Amanda.**

**A/N - I apologise for the time leap - I had terrible writer's block and couldn't think of anything else to write about an infant Amanda so I chose to continue my stories with Spock and Uhura pondering their child as she grows up. If you have any requests...anything you would like me to have a go at writing for this collection, please let me know x**

**------------------------------------------------------**

**Temper Tantrums.**

**By StarChildx**

The room's atmosphere was tinged with frustration and the temper tantrum that echoed through across the walls verified the mood of its youngest inhabitant.

"Don't want to go!" Amanda hollered in defiance as tears streamed down her dark cheeks.

"Shhh!" Uhura replied as she lowered her dark black evening dress carefully over her freshly styled hair.

"No!"

"Amanda!"

"I want to stay with you!" Amanda cried as she stomped around the bed.

"Come on sweetie, Uncle McCoy is going to look after you just for a few hours while mommy and daddy visit a few friends." Uhura spoke softly whilst wiping the tears from Amanda's dark eyes.

"Why?" Amanda asked her dark curls clung to her damp cheeks, while sniffing back tears.

"Because we are having lunch with mommy's friends from Starfleet." Uhura explained as she made a few final adjustments to her dress, making sure it didn't cling to her bump. At six months, Uhura felt uncomfortably big, in fact she could not remember being quite as big at this stage while she was pregnant with Amanda. Her ankles were swollen but the maxi dress would hide them from view just for tonight.

"But why?" Amanda insisted, tugging at her mother's dress.

"Amanda don't be unreasonable, your mother hasn't seen them in many years. We may be out until past your bedtime, that is why you will be staying with your godfather." Spock replied as he entered the bedroom and gathered his three year old into his arms, effortlessly. "Dr McCoy will take sufficient care of you."

"But why?" the child questioned, her dark eyes locked on his.

"Because Uncle McCoy cares a lot about you. You can take Mr Cupcake with you too." Uhura explained, rubbing her daughter's arm as she tried to calm her down.

Amanda pondered her mother's last sentence, gazing affectionately at her favoured toy. "Cupcake can come too?"

"Of course, where else would he go?" Uhura laughed. "He'll be lonely if you leave him here, he'd be really sad."

"I will request Dr McCoy to read your favourite book to you if you like." Spock added, a rare small smile curved the corners of his mouth as he reached down for the Very Hungry Caterpillar book that lay on the nearest table.

"Uncle McCoy can fix Cupcake's poorly arm." Uhura motioned to the slightly torn limb that hung limply as they exited their quarters. She watched her daughter closely and could almost swear she could see the cogs of the small mind turning as she contemplated spending the evening at McCoy's.

"Uncle McCoy is very very good at fixing things and I'm pretty sure he could fix Cupcake's arm in no time whatsoever. He'll be good as new." Uhura added.

Mr Cupcake was Amanda's trusted companion, a gift from Jim Kirk on her birth. Wherever Amanda went, Mr Cupcake would follow.

"Okay." Amanda muttered as she cuddled closely to her father's shoulder, resigned to the fact that she would not be accompanying her parents no matter how much she retaliated.

"Oyaka." (Splendid) Spock spoke low enough to that only Uhura could hear.

"I wonder where she gets her temper from." Uhura smiled as they walked hand in hand towards the turbo lift. "Actually don't answer that - mother like daughter probably explains it all."

Glancing down at his daughter, Spock noted that she was now sound asleep. "It appears she's worn herself out with all that crying." he whispered, running his fingers though her thick curls.

"God knows how she's going to react when she finds out Jim will be looking after her while I deliver the new baby." Uhura sighed.

"She is strong willed. I would not worry about that outcome quite yet." Spock replied, gently rubbing his wife's shoulder.

------------------------------------------------------

**Please R&R x**


	7. A Work of Art

**Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Star Trek but I wish I did.**

**A/N : Sorry it's taken me longer to submit a new chapter - I've been on holiday and had no access to internet.**

-------------------------------------------

**A Work of Art.**

**By StarChildx**

Lt. Uhura stood silent in the centre of her bedroom. Her dark eyes scanned the swirls of red, green and blue colour that ran across the walls and proceeded to equally decorate the wardrobes. In the corner of the room sat Amanda Uhura, her small chubby fingers grasping a selection of wax crayons. The child reached down into the Tupperware container for another crayon.

"Spock!" Uhura called out to her husband who sat in the living room, his thoughts unmistakably trained on the selection of pads on the table before him.

No answer from Spock but Amanda turned to face her, causing Uhura to gasp as there was a thick circle of red lipstick smudged around the child's mouth.

"Spock!" she repeated once more, as she made a mad dash towards her daughter who giggled contentedly as she continued her masterpiece.

"Is something the matter Nyota?" Spock responded looking up from his padd in the adjacent room, his raised eyebrow indicating that he was oblivious to the carrying-on that had now been disrupted by his wife.

"Well, I think you should come see this." Uhura hollered turning her attention back to Amanda. "Give the crayons to mommy, come on Amanda." She spoke softly trying to coax the child to surrender her crayons.

"Fascinating." Spock muttered as he stood in the doorway. "She does seem to enjoy expressing herself through the method of art."

"Fascinating or not, I thought you were keeping an eye on her while I had my examination." She sighed, prying the crayons from Amanda's hands.

"I had to review a few computer glitches - I only left her for five minutes and 32 seconds precisely." Spock replied in his normal calm and selected tone.

"Spock, you can't leave a child unattended even for a minute." Uhura rolled her eyes in disbelief thinking that this would have been obvious.

"I believe there is an old Earth saying – 'You can learn many things from children. How much patience you have, for instance.' " Spock responded as he disappeared into the bathroom to fetch a damp towel to wipe the thick crayon patterns from the wall.

"I also believe patience is a virtue" Uhura retorted as she rubbed her forehead to ease the due ache of an oncoming migraine and quickly checked her makeup bag that lay next to Mr Cupcake, forgotten at the foot of the bed. "She also used one of my favourite lipsticks!" Uhura sighed once more as she nearly stepped onto the crushed casing -a red stain on the carpet was all that remained of the lipstick.

"A lipstick can easily be replaced Nyota." Spock whispered as he lightly rubbed the wall with the damp towel.

"I know." Uhura replied. "It was the one I wore on our first date." She whispered, tidying away the remaining crayons into the Tupperware before taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Mommy" Amanda spoke softly as she approached her wary mother, arms stretched out for a cuddle. The small child gently lay her head on Uhura's lap.

"I trust everything was satisfactory." Spock spoke as he wiped the wardrobe door.

"Hmm?" Uhura responded, day dreamingly as she adjusted her daughter's piggy tails.

"Your examination?" Spock urged.

"Yes, sorry. McCoy advised that the baby is developing fine and there's nothing to worry about." Uhura replied. "Spock?"

Spock half turned, noticing the slightly distressed look on his wife's tired face he took a seat next to her and placed a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Nyota, I sense something is troubling you. I don't believe it has anything to do with our daughter's actions. You seem ...distracted." he spoke softly.

Uhura sat silent for a few minutes before responding she stole a glance at their young daughter who was now playing with Mr Cupcake in the opposite corner of the room.

"Nyota, what's wrong?" Spock asked.

Uhura allowed her eyes to meet Spock's. "I'm anxious. I wonder if we will be able to cope when the baby comes."

"Nyota, do you remember when you were pregnant with Amanda and you had exactly the same concerns?"

"Yes Spock."

"Do you recall what I told you then?" he asked, his dark human eyes searching hers.

"Yana No wani itisha ana." _(You and I are One) _Uhura whispered, watching her husband gently place his hand on her stomach in reassurance of those words.

"Precisely. Whatever trials we may experience, we shall deal with them together." Spock spoke as Uhura leant her head on his shoulder. "It is only logical that Amanda is mischievous occasionally...she is after all...a child."

"Mommy, I'm tired." Amanda interrupted the moment, rubbing her eyes with one small hand and grasping Mr Cupcake with the other.

"Okay Sweetie." Uhura replied as she gathered her daughter into her arms. "Mommy loves your pictures but it's naughty to draw on the wall with the crayons."

Amanda nodded her sleepy head and cuddled close to her mother. "Love you mommy."

"Mommy loves you too, my little star. Kiss daddy goodnight Amanda." Uhura smiled as she leant the child closer to Spock. Amanda planted a soft kiss on her father's cheek.

------------------------------------------

**Please R&R - I hope I haven't let you down with this chapter, lol. xx**


End file.
